Chapter 5
by Seamuslover
Summary: This is my Chapter 5 of HPFF


"_Nothing" Harry said. Ron looked like he smelled something, that didn't smelled good. "Just bones. Nasty." _

"_No Ron, that's not what we saw. It was nothing." He looked even weirder. "Just dust? Is that even possible. I mean he was there less than two years ago. Something should be there right?"_

"_Ron, you don't get it!" Hermione yelled out of frustration. "He wasn't there! Dumbledore isn't in his grave anymore!"_

**Chapter 5**

"What?" Ron asked. "Isn't he in his grave anymore?"

"Ron, we've told you that about sixteen thousand times already. No, he isn't there" Hermione said, after that she turned to Harry. "Where could he be?" Harry shrugged. "No. Maybe Voldemort took him before I killed him." They were all quiet for a while, when Ron thought of something. "Hagrid!" Harry and Hermione looked behind them, like Hagrid was there, but Ron just laughed when he saw it. "No guys, I mean, Hagrid! Maybe we should go to him? Maye he knows?"

So they went looking for Hagrid. After the battle, not much people had seen him, but Neville said that he was cleaning up the castle. That's why they first went to the people that were outside the hole time, like Neville or Luna. Harry, Ron and Hermione saw Luna first, so that's where they went. "Sorry guys" she said in a high pitch voice. "Haven't seen him, yet. But if I do, I will tell them that you were looking for him."

"Thanks Luna. Could you say that to others, too?" Harry asked. "Sure. Happy to help." Then she walked away. "Great, that's settled. I'm hungry, you?" Ron asked, already looking around if someone had sandwiches, or something. "Ron, this is bigger than food! If we don't find Dumbledore, who knows what will happen?"

"Uhm Hermione, I'm kinda hungry, too." Harry said it half because he was hungry, but half because he felt sorry for Ron a little bit. "Fine" Hermione said. "Let's go then." She walked to The Great Hall, which gave Harry and Ron a little alone time to talk. "She is cranky, isn't she?" Ron asked, weirdly scared. "Yeah. Time of the month, probably." That was more a joke, but he also meant something of it. It was obvious that they both felt unbelievably inappropriate, so they quickly walked inside.

The rest of the day they did what they did other days. Walking around, avoiding most of the people, but this time, they looked for Hagrid as well. They didn't find him, though.

When Harry was in bed at night, only Ron was awake, just like old times. Because their beds were very close to each other, they could just whisper without a chance of anyone waking up. "Where do you think that he went?" Ron whispered. "I really don't know, Ron. I told you already a-." Harry didn't finish that sentence, because he had a clue of who it could be. Voldemort. But he couldn't tell Ron. Ron would think it's stupid. Luckily Ron felt it was getting awkward, too, and started another subject.

"Harry? You think if we found Hagrid and stuff, we can get home? For you, I also mean The Burrow. If you want to, at least" he added at the last minute. That thought made Harry immediately happy. The Borrow was his second home, next to Hogwarts. "Yes Ron! I would love to!" That was probably too loud, but nobody woke up, so they were save.

The next day they walked downstairs, to The Great Hall. It stunned Harry, Ron and Hermione, because it was almost like it used to be. There was a platform higher for the teachers, the four house tables were on his spot and almost all the holes were closed. The only difference was that everybody still sat randomly. And that people were gone, of course. The mail also flew in by owls and Harry waited for Hedwig, his own Snowy Owl, but she died when she wanted to protect Harry. That's why he just went through with eating again. There were more owls than ever, because everybody wanted to send out condolences, for the loses. Weirdly enough, Mr and Mrs Weasley got allot of owls, for Fred, who was helping opening his own condolences.

"But sweeties, who are half of this people?" Mrs Weasley asked Fred and George. They looked at each other at said: "Probably people that stopped at the shop" at the same time. Harry looked at his soup. It was delicious, but he wasn't hungry anymore. So many people have died for him, that it made him nauseous.

A brown owl did stop in front of him. It was followed by so many more, like with the Weasleys. (All of them were now unpacking and it seemed like they had the best time.) Mostly his letters were condolences, like everybody. Hermione got them to. He thought that he maybe had to send them to, after he threw these away. He was already walking to the bin that was in the corner of The Great Hall, when he saw a handwriting that confused him. It looked like Draco Malfoy's handwriting. Quickly he sad again and looked if there were more than 'sorry for your loss' letters. Malfoy would never send them to anyone, so Harry opened it.

'_Potter,_

_I know that I'm not your favorite person, or ever been. I don't care about that.'_

Malfoy had always been that nice, Harry thought but kept reading.

'_I didn't do anything on purpose, get that. You Know Who made my family, as my father says and I believe him, no matter what people say. I don't actually know why I'm writing this letter, but meet me at The Leaky Cauldron on the 27__th__ of May. We should talk. Meet me there 4 o'clock. _

_DM_

At the moment he was done with reading, Neville came in. He walked towards Harry. "Harry, you should come. I've seen Hagrid and he wants to talk to you." Hermione was at the other side of the table and heard every word, so she bumped Ron on the arm and with the four of them, they walked outside.

Hagrid was in the corner of Hogwarts. "Good you'll all here. I've foun' somthing Harry. And you should see it." He leaded them a little further, more to the corner and there, in a black Death Eather costume, there was Gilderoy Lockhart, they're Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher in Harry's second year, who lost his mind in The Chamber Of Secrets. And he was still breathing.


End file.
